Not the Ring He's Looking For
by Skaiya McFee
Summary: Harry and Draco are running late for reservations at a restaurant. Harry can't find the ring he wants to wear that night. Fluffiness happens (and yes, Harry wears jewelry because my son needs to be loved and accepted and things like that). Rated T but there are some innuendos. Nothing too bad.


Not the ring he's looking for

By: Skaiya McFee

Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Prompt summary – Harry and Draco are running late for reservations at a restaurant. Harry can't find the ring he wants to wear that night. Fluffiness happens (and yes, Harry wears jewelry because my son needs to be loved and accepted and things like that).**

"Harry, are you ready?" Draco calls from the kitchen.

"Nearly. Just want to do a few more things."

"Well, you better hurry up. If we're late they'll give away our reservations."

"Oh please. Who'd do that to the Saviour of the Wizarding World?" Harry comes into the kitchen to see Draco rolls his eyes.

"You know, you keep going on about how you don't wish to be seen as the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World', but admit it, you like the perks."

"And you like referring to yourself as the Saviour's boyfriend and enjoy those perks."

"Mhm," Draco hums as he watches Harry bend over to look in countless drawers. "Those and other perks."

Harry stands up straight and glares fondly at Draco. "Yeah, yeah. I know you're with me for my arse. Listen, have you seen my ring?"

Draco pales a bit, which Harry frowns at, but then Draco straightens his collar. "Which one do you mean?"

"The one with the dragon eye in the middle. The one Charlie gave to me."

"Oh, that one." He visibly relaxes. "Uhm, did you check your jewelry box?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "That's the first place I looked. Never mind, I'll just summon it." He takes out his wand and mutters: "Accio ring."

Draco scrabbles as a small box flies out of his jacket pocket and Harry, being the better Seeker, catches it skillfully before Draco's deft fingers could.

"What's this? Is my ring here?" Harry mutters, turning it around in his hand.

"It's nothing, absolutely nothing. Don't open it!"

"Draco, honestly, judging by the way you're acting it sounds like there's dragon dung in here." He opens the box and Draco buries his head in his hands, blushing furiously.

"Draco, is this what I think it is?"

An elegant ring sits neatly in the box. Light red, with a small, emerald stone in the middle.

"Well, you're right in saying that it's not the ring you're looking for. It might just be another – bloody hell, Harry, I was wanting to go all out tonight!"

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Were you going to present it to me at the end of the dinner?"

Draco shifts uneasily and Harry steps closer to him. "Like in my dessert or in my wineglass like we've seen on the telly?"

Draco blushes and reaches up to scratch his neck. "Actually, you know the restaurant has a classical band that plays there on Thursdays? I paid them to play while I propose to you."

Harry laughs and places a hand on Draco's chest. "You're such a sap, you know that?" he mutters and places a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Draco brings Harry flush against his chest with a hand around Harry's neck.

"Whatever. We're still going tonight," he murmurs against the other's lips, "those reservations are hard to come by and their steaks are to die for. And at the end of the dinner, I'm still going down on one knee."

Harry laughs. "We could always forego the dinner. You could still go down on one knee."

Draco steps back, smirking. "As much as I would love that, my mother would be horrified if she didn't get a picture of the proposal. So, we're going. And I'm taking this," he says, taking the box back from Harry and quickly pocketing it, planting a quick kiss on Harry's cheek to dissuade him from reaching for the box again.

Harry grumbles, but pockets the car and house keys. "Why do you have to be so romantic? Now I'll have to up my game for my honeymoon. You think a worldwide month trip will do?" He closes and locks the door behind them, and follows Draco to the car.

"Not enough. It'll never be enough. Maybe try looking into the muggle spaceships?"  
Harry grins at Draco as they get into the car. "Why? You feeling up to going to Mars on a rocketship?"

Draco shrugs. "Mars, Pigfarts, something in space."

Harry increases the song playing on the radio, muttering to himself, "What the bloody hell is Pigfarts?"


End file.
